


At the right place, at the right time

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Carlos helps Lando, Carlos is there to save him, Carlos lets Lando sleep in his flat, Fluff, Lando gets seriously hurt in this one, M/M, alternative universe, caring protective Carlos, he takes good care of him, many tears, strangers but also not, strong connection, sweet dorks, they don't know each other, where should I start..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Lando gets into a fight and a (actually very good looking) stranger is there to save him.Actually there are way too many tears and fears for just one chapter.. And I feel really bad for torturing Lando that much, but Carlos is there to save him and take good care of him.Also, be prepared for some violence ..
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	At the right place, at the right time

**Author's Note:**

> I have got inspired by redpaint's great story 'fringe contender'

Lando had never thought he will die on the dirty ground in a subway station in the middle of Madrid. But yeah, someone seemed to have different plans with him. And even when the last hours weren’t that bad, he would have still spent them differently, if he had known this was his last evening here on earth.

Lando had agreed to come with some of his study friends, if he could even call them like that, to a random bar to drink some beer on this chilly Saturday evening. It was nice, he talked a little, even when he always preferred it to be the listener and not the talker, especially when he didn’t know someone that well yet.

Shortly after midnight, they had left the bar all together. Most of them wanted to go to another one, while Lando and some other announced to go home. On his way alone through the streets of Madrid, the young Brit pulled his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans. It was colder than he had expected. He hadn’t taken a jacket with him, when he had left his flat a few hours ago.

He did speed up his steps and goose bumps broke free on his skin, when a shiver ran down his back, when he went downstairs to the subway station. Lando had never liked these places, especially at this time of the day. He just finally wanted to get home and crawl into his warm bed and watch some Netflix, until he will fall asleep and only wake up in the middle of the Sunday again.

His subway will only come in the next twenty minutes, so he needed to wait a little, while he was all alone down here. At least Lando had thought so, till he spotted three men coming around the corner. His heart began to beat faster instantly, even when he didn’t know why.

His eyes did sink to the ground, trying to avoid their faces and while his left hand only buried itself even deeper into his pocket, his right hand grabbed for his phone. Somehow it made him feel safer, while he strolled through his Instagram feed, even when he didn’t give it any attention at all.

Lando had already seen it a few times in movies, that people were calling someone, while they went through the empty streets of the night to feel safer. But the only problem was that he didn’t have anyone to call to.

The Brit didn’t really have any friends here, even when it was already his second semester and his family and friends back in England were probably already asleep. Like anyone could really help him through the phone anyway, if something should happen to him.

Lando tried like he wasn’t present at all, while he still forced himself to stare down at his phone and the three men came closer and closer, right into his direction. He tried to avoid them, but then they separated their ways, so Lando had to walk through between two of them.

His heart was racing by now, he didn’t even realize he was holding back his breath and his hands were shaking, but not from the chilly night this time. Lando had almost already passed them, he just wanted to take a deep breath through and start to relax again, when both men next to his side bumped harshly against his shoulders.

Lando’s phone did fall to the ground during the process and right then he already knew he won’t be able to slip under his warm duvets tonight. The three men began to speak loudly and with a way too quick Spanish to him. Even when Lando was already since months in Spain, he still couldn’t really speak or understand Spanish, especially when someone was talking so quick to him.

With big, shocked eyes he was looking at the men, he really tried to catch some of the words they said, but the only thing he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears. But from what he could tell, their words didn’t sound understanding or happy at all.

With his hands up in the air, he wanted to show them, that he was sorry, even when he hadn’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t his fault and it was even his phone, which was broken now, not theirs.

The young Brit tried to think about every apology he could remember in Spanish, before he picked up his phone. The display was broken, but Lando didn’t care about that right now. He just wanted to get away from here. Latest when he straightened himself again, he got it that he was in a trap.

The three men were standing around him, cut off his escape route and looked all pugnaciously down at him. They were all at least one head taller than him and also way more muscular, even when they were probably in his age. Latest now, Lando had completely forgotten about how to speak Spanish.

He asked them if they wanted his money, even when he didn’t have much with him. They didn’t response, instead they kind of smirked down at him, after they had shared a look.

They seemed like they were looking forward to what will happen next. Without any warn, one of the man cracked the phone out of Lando’s hands and smashed it onto the ground so it was completely broken now.

Before the young Brit could even react to that, another one of them shoved him harshly away, so he almost fell to the ground. With a small and shaking voice he begged them to let him go, they could have all his money, even when he was sorry it wasn’t much.

But the three men didn’t seem to be interested in his money at all. They had just fun to scare someone like him, to start a fight with someone who wasn’t able to defend himself. Who never had the chance to win.

Then everything happened so fast. Lando could feel the first hit against his upper arm, the next against his temple, then one right into his chest, a foot kick against his legs and when an elbow or whatever that was hit him deep into the middle of his belly, he did sink down to his knees.

The hit caused Lando to feel sick instantly and he had to vomit. He could hear the three men laughing at him, while tears were already burning in his eyes. After that, he couldn’t exactly remember about the correct order any more. He had also stopped to count the kicks he got.

They hit every part of his small body hard with their feet. They didn’t stop, even when Lando was already laying like a foetus on the ground in the middle of his own puke, tried to cover his head with his hands, while tears were rushing down his cheeks and he prayed to whoever was listening to finally make them stop.

He had really thought he would die right here on this dirty, cold ground. Begging wasn’t possible any more, because every hit he got caused the air inside his lungs to get pressed out and really just everything did hurt so badly.

Lando even prayed to finally be able to die or at least to pass out, when one of the men hit him with his feet right into his face and he saw black for some moments. They never stopped to laugh and did also spit down at him, while they tortured him and had the fun of their lives, even when Lando was never able to prevent himself at the first place.

After another hit into his lower back, the young Brit didn’t know if he should be grateful or not, when the men stopped suddenly. He didn’t even want to know what they wanted to do with him now, they only postponed his death and probably just wanted to torment him even more.

Only after moments, Lando got it that their laughers had stopped and even when he could still hear punches, he didn’t feel them any more. Slowly he dared to look through his fingers, even when he didn’t want to look into his attackers’ eyes for one more, because he knew it will probably the last thing he will see.

Maybe his brain was making fun with him, but now there were suddenly standing four men in front of him. Or maybe he did count the amount of legs right in front of his nose wrong.

They were yelling at each other in Spanish and only after trying to focus at them for already moments, Lando got it that they were fighting with each other. Or better, they were fighting the newest.

With his whole strength left inside his broken body, Lando sat up and crawled into the next corner, where he hoped to be safe for now and he had to watch the fight. With targeted, hard hits, the fourth man aimed just for the right spots, so the other three quickly got it that they didn’t have a chance against him. Even when they were in the majority, but he was just too good for them.

After the three of them had all got a hard punch right into their faces, they withdrawn and did flee with running away as fast as possible. The winner of the fight yelled something after them and even when they were already far away, he still had his hands formed into tight fists.

The man still watched the direction, into which they have run away, to make sure they won’t come back, until he heard Lando’s sobs coming from the corner and he turned around to him.

All scared, the young Brit did flinch together and tried to get away. It was his own fault, why did he have to crawl over into the corner. Now he was in a trap. He couldn’t get away from here, from him. Desperately, Lando tried to pull his legs even closer against his body, when the man came closer and finally got onto his knees right in front of him.

“Dios mio, que te hicieron. Don’t be scared, little man. It’s all good now. They are gone and can’t hurt you any more. It’s okay.” The Spaniard tried to calm him down with his words and first also only with his warm, dark brown eyes. The stranger looked shocked about the way they had injured his small body, about what they had done to someone so helpless.

Lando still couldn’t stop his body from shaking under the pain, while he did hide most of his face behind his knees and looked up at the Stranger with big, scared eyes like a deer in the car lights. When he tried to carefully reach out for him, the younger one did whine and only tried to hide himself even more.

“I won’t hurt you, little man. Don’t be scared, I just want to help you. I promise.” The Spaniard whispered softly, before he tried to reach out for him once more and this time Lando let him. He didn’t know why he did, but something deep inside his brown eyes told him that he could trust him. Even when Lando had never seen those eyes in his life before.

His shoulders were jumping under his deep sobs, when the Stranger placed his palm carefully on top of his hurting shoulder and whispered “Try to calm down, it’s over. You are safe. Take a deep breath, close your eyes while doing so and try to steady your breathing, little man.”

Lando tried to do his best, even when it didn’t work out first. Only when the Stranger softly petted his head, moved his fingers through the mop of his curls, he did concentrate himself, closed his eyes like he had got told and even when he didn’t do it on purpose, he leaned into the Spaniard’s touch, till his head leaned against the wall behind him.

“Yeah, like that. Keep on, little man.” Slowly he calmed down again, even when tears were still running down his cheeks like little river and something told him, that the cold liquid sticking to his face weren’t only his tears.

When Lando opened his eyes again, he looked right into the already so familiar looking dark brown eyes of his rescuer. The stranger even tried to give him a little, encouraging smile, when he stroked one more time through his curls.

When he pulled away, Lando couldn’t help himself, but he did miss his touch instantly. He didn’t feel that strong or safe any more, when his hand was gone and instead the man did search for something in his bag. “Here. It’s just water. Take a sip and spit it out, before you drink.”

The Spaniard told him, while he offered him the bottle and Lando finally took it hesitantly with both of his shaking hands. It felt good to spit the blood out to get the taste away. Like he had got ordered, Lando took some sips, while the stranger looked for something else inside his bag.

“Well done.” He praised him, even when he had only drunk like he had got told. “Can I whip the blood away from your face, so I can check if your nose is broken? I will be all gently, I promise.” The Spaniard asked well-meant, he really only seemed to mean it good with him.

Lando still wasn’t able speak, instead he nodded his head and caused so new tears to fall over the edge of his eyes. He watched how the man opposite him wetted the unused, fresh towel he had pulled out of his bag with the clean water. And even when he really tried his best to be all gently, the young Brit still flinched together and whined out, when the cold, soaked towel touched his skin.

Softly the Spaniard tried to shush him and held him gently in place, while Lando bit down into his lip to suppress his whimpers. But biting down onto his lower lips also wasn’t such a good idea, because his lip was opened and did also hurt like hell.

“It’s okay, little man. I’m done, you can open your eyes again.” He hadn’t even noticed that he had pressed closed his eyes during the process, but when he slowly opened them again, he was thankful for the towel being dark brown, so he couldn’t exactly see the amount of his own blood on it.

Still all gently, the stranger placed his index finger under his chin to lift his head, so he was looking right into his eyes again. Thoroughly he inspected his whole face, especially he looked at his nose, which did hurt the most. “It doesn’t look broken. But it will probably hurt for the next few weeks. You also have some pretty bad looking lacerations in your face and probably also some opened wounds everywhere on your body.”

The man diagnosed, but when he saw Lando’s horrified expression, he quickly added and even offered him a soft smile “But you will be fine.” The young Brit just couldn’t believe him by now, just every bone in his body did hurt, every movement, even breathing.

“I don’t think you need to go to the hospital, I mean you still can if you want, but you should at least clean your wounds. Do you have some disinfectant spray and bandages at home?” The man asked, like he did really care about what will happen to him.

But Lando’s brain still wasn’t able to work correctly, when he answered weakly “I don’t know.” The Spaniard’s lips got into a thin line, while he looked concerned down at him. He seemed like he was thinking about something, till his expression changed and he smiled down at him again.

“By the way, I’m Carlos and who are you, little man?” He asked softly, while he also cleaned all carefully the boys still shaking hands. “Lando.” Was all he could answer, while he watched every of his movements closely.

“Lando.” Carlos repeated like he wanted to take a taste of his name and looked him straight into the eyes during the process. “I’m really sorry we have to get to know each other this way and maybe it sounds wrong, but it’s nice to meet you, little man.” He offered him a warm smile and if Lando wouldn’t have so much pain, he would have maybe response it and his nice words.

“You know, Lando. I’m actually only living one station away from here, while the hospital is far away. If you want, you could come with me home and I will take care of you there.” Still like a wounded deer, Lando looked up at the man. Of course, he knew he really shouldn’t go home with a stranger, but that was actually already the reason.

Carlos, the Spaniard he had just got to know, actually wasn’t a stranger for him. It felt like he already knew these warm, dark brown eyes his whole life long. He had saved him, without him he maybe wouldn’t be alive any more.

Lando’s guts told him he could trust him, Carlos was one of the good ones, a decent man with way too beautiful eyes to say no to them. He looked very trustworthy and good-natured, Lando knew he was in good hands by him.

Because his vocal cords still didn’t seem to work, the Brit was only able to nod his head in agreement. Kind of relieved, Carlos smiled down at him, before he said well-meant “Let me help you up.” Lando hissed out in pain, when the Spaniard helped him onto his feet.

Because his legs were shaking that much, Carlos didn’t let go of him, while they made their way closer to the tracks. When they passed by Lando’s broken phone, the Spaniard picked it up, pulled it into his bag and told him sincerely, while doing so “I’m sorry about your phone, little man.”

The older one helped him to lean against the cool wall of the station, while they waited. Carlos steadied him, let him lean against his side and tried to soothe him with that the subway had to come with every second.

In the end, the young Brit’s body was shaking that much under his pain, angst and tears, that the older took him into a hug, without even thinking too much about it. Yeah, they were still strangers to each other, but it felt so right and also so good to get hold by him.

The pressure of Carlo’s arms around his trembling upper body wasn’t too tight to hurt him, but also not too loose. It was perfect, everything he needed at the moment to forget the pain and anxiety for at least some seconds.

Lando leaned himself into the embrace, buried his face desperately into the stranger’s neck and cried out all his fear. Deep sobs filled the air, while Carlos stroked his fingers gently through his curls, held him close with his other hand and whispered encouraging things into his ear.

Being in his arms was great, but standing on his own feet was terrible. Lando had just wanted to ask if he could sit down again, because everything did hurt so much, when the subway finally arrived and the Spaniard helped him to get into it. They were the only passengers and relieved the younger one leaned carefully into the stool, after Carlos had supported him sitting down all gently.

For the first time then, Lando looked down at himself. The jeans he was wearing were all dirty from the ground and also soaked with his own blood. His long-arm shirt didn’t look any better, it was even tattered at some spots. His hands were still shaking in angst and even when Carlos had already cleaned him from most of the subway dirt and blood, they still looked all awful. Like they didn’t belong to him at all.

While he looked down at his injured hands, teardrops were falling onto them, even when Lando wasn’t aware about that he was still crying quietly. His whole body began to shake even more now, after the last adrenalin had left his body and he felt the whole pain so much more intensive. He felt the pain, the whole pain.

Best he wanted to lean over and vomit again, but before he could do so, Lando could feel something warm around his shoulders. Carlos had placed his west around his shaking body to get him warm, he also took his arm around his shoulder and gently pulled him into his side to warm him up with his body heat and shushed him softly.

It felt good to be in his arms again, even when Lando still only knew the stranger’s name. Under the pain, the tears and his deep sobs, his body didn’t want to stop trembling and when he also got a very bad headache, he felt finally all sick and was ready to die.

Carlos had told him the truth, of course he had, because they had to leave the subway already by the next station. Like before, the Spaniard helped him to get outside, made always sure he wasn’t hurting him and tried to keep him warm as good as possible.

Because his view was still tear strained, Lando couldn’t tell where they were going. He let Carlos lead him, he would have followed him anywhere right now. He really didn’t know why, but he felt safe in his arms, like nothing or nobody could harm him at the moment.

Lando did almost whine by the loss of contact, when Carlos let go of him for some moments to open his front door. Instantly the younger one felt dizzy and began to fall forward. The Spaniard easily caught him and brought him inside into the safety of his flat, where he helped him to take off his shoes and Carlos’ own jacket still around the younger once shaking shoulders.

“I will first clean you and take care of your wounds, little man.” The stranger informed him, while he helped him over into his bathroom. He guided him to sit down onto the edge of his bathtub and still all quietly Lando watched his movements, while he prepared everything.

For one quick moment, he asked him why the man had such a big first-aid-kit in his bathroom, but Lando already forget about that again, when a sting of pain inside his head let him whine out in pain. Compassionate Carlos looked over at him, his lips formed into a thin, worried line again.

“I will be back in five seconds, hold yourself onto the sink.” Carlos commented him and Lando began to panic in the second he was alone. Where did he go? Will he come back? Of course, he will. Like he had promised him, the Spaniard was instantly back with a glass of water and some pills.

“Here drink that, little man. It’s only some aspirin and these are pain killers. I bet your head must hurt and whir like hell.” Like before, Lando took the glass with both of his hands and brought it to his shaking lips. First he emptied the glass with the aspirin, before Carlos filled it once more with some water, so he could swallow down the pain killers.

“I hope they will help you soon.” Carlos said more to himself than to Lando, while he eyed his shaking, small body worriedly. His shoulders were still jumping under his deep sobs and even when he really tried it, he just couldn’t stop crying that bitterly way. It was the shock, next to the pain, of course. He didn’t have his body under control any more.

Lando was afraid he will pass out, if he won’t steady his breathing soon and try to calm down. Like Carlos could read his thoughts, he suddenly cupped all carefully his face between his hands and caused him so to look up at him.

“Hey, Lando. It’s good, you are safe here with me. Nothing or anyone can hurt you as long as I’m next to you. Try to calm down, everything will be good again. I promise.” All gently he whipped the thick, clear tears away from his cheeks with his thumbs, so only the tracks lingered onto his skin any more.

Compassionate, Carlos offered him a warm smile, while he kept on looking deep into his eyes, till Lando finally calmed down under his touch and gaze. Only then he looked, he really looked at his rescuer for the first time.

The man’s dark brown hair looked almost black in this light. He wore them a little longer, but his hair looked so smooth, Lando suddenly got the urge to move his fingers through some of his soft hair strains.

Carlos’ eyes weren’t that dark like his hair, probably a mixture between chocolate and caramel, but damn he had never seen such beautiful once in his life before. Lando could almost see his own reflection inside them, while the Spaniard looked that way down at him.

His warm eyes were framed from those dark, long eyelashes, which remembered Lando of butterflies and how their wings were swinging in a soft breeze. Carlos was so close with his face to his, that he could even count the tiny freckles on his nose.

Lando’s eyes did finally wander down to his oh so smooth looking lips, especially his a little thicker under lip. Those lips had be drawn by God’s own hands, he was sure about that.

All in all, Carlos did look like the epitome of a Spanish God to him. Never, he had seen such a handsome man before and it really had to happen that the prettiest man on the whole world, who was also the most caring and sweetest by the way, was his rescuer.

All this thinking about how good the Spaniard right in front of him was looking, let Lando forget about his pain for some moments. His body slowly calmed down again, his breathing got more steady and his sobs were also almost gone. Satisfied and also relieved, Carlos finally smiled down at him, before he petted his head and got something from the things he had prepared before.

“This will probably hurt a little now, but it needs to be done.” And like he had announced, it did really hurt. Even a lot. Lando did hiss out in pain and if Carlos wouldn’t have held him by his shoulder, he would have probably fallen backwards into the bathtub.

“It’s okay, little man. It’s over, well done. I will clean your face now, before I will take care of your hands.” The Spaniard said in a very calm voice to him, to which Lando began to relax instantly again.

Carlos was really all gently, it almost didn’t even hurt and every time his warm, soft fingertips brushed over his skin, his whole body began to tingle and goose bumps broke free everywhere on his body.

Lando couldn’t stop watching him, watching his face, how serious and concentrated he was taking his job. He felt every of his touches so intense, his warmth and also his breathing, while his face was so close to his, it did almost tickle him. He could also exactly smell his scent and yes, he did smell as delicious as he did look.

Lando didn’t want to get caught staring at him, but Carlos still caught him easily when their eyes finally met, because he was way too distracted and shocked about his godlike appearance. The Spaniard only smiled at him, before he went on with his work, like nothing had happened.

When Carlos was finished with his face and their eyes met once more, he gave him a smile and praised him with “You are stronger than you look like, little man.” Lando didn’t response anything, not like the other man was waiting for an answer anyway.

Like he had told him before, his hands were following next. Gently he cleaned his skin there completely, disinfected his wounds, shushed Lando when he hissed out in pain again and finally pulled a bandage over his left hand.

“We almost have it. I just want to check your back. The one guy has hit you pretty hard there.” Carlos announced, helped Lando standing up and when he turned around, he also helped him to pull up his shirt to check his back.

All gently, almost feather-light he moved over his skin, before he diagnosed “You don’t have any wounds, but you will definitely get a big bruise right here. But nothing looks serious hurt.” Carlos just wanted to help Lando to pull down his shirt again, when he saw the cut on his upper arm through the hole in his shirt.

“Damn, one of them had a knife. Let me take a look at it. Can you get out of your shirt?” A little embarrassed Lando looked up at him, he didn’t want to take off his shirt to stand there all exposed in front of a stranger.

“It’s alright.” The Spaniard said all understanding to calm down his nerves. “Just get out of your sleeve, I will help you.” Like all the times before, also this time Carlos didn’t hurt him. The disinfection spray did cause him to hiss out once more, while he held himself onto the sink, till his knuckles became all white, but the pain was gone again, when the bandage was around his arm.

Gently Carlos turned Lando around, so they were facing each other again. Carefully he lifted the younger once chin, while Lando tried to sniff his tears from the pain away and he tried to be strong.

“Alright. That was it, little, brave man. Let me help you get into the living room, so you can sit down.” Carlos guided Lando over to his couch, where he supported him to sit down and the younger one finally let himself fall back all exhausted into the soft pillows. He tried to catch his breath, even from the very short way from the bathroom to over here.

Lando first hadn’t even noticed it that his rescuer was gone, because he had his eyes closed and tried not to move, so he didn’t feel any pain. “Here. These are the smallest clothes I have, maybe they will fit you. But you should definitely get out of these.” Carlos told him well-meant, before he placed the clothes next to him on the couch and finally disappeared again, this time into another room, to give him some privacy.

Lando first only eyed the fresh shirt and sweatpants, but then he took a nose from the clothes he was currently wearing and also looked down at himself. He was dirty everywhere, blood smeared and he had also laid in his own puke. Carlos was right once again, he should really get out of these.

Maybe the Brit was only imagine it, but he thought the older one let himself time, till he came back, so Lando had enough time to get changed. It did really need longer than he had expected, because just every movement did hurt so badly.

He had just sit down and tried to catch his breath again, when Carlos came back with a cup of hot tea. All surprised, the older one did eye Lando in his new outfit, even when it was way too big for his tiny, thin body. But Carlos almost seemed like he liked to see him in his clothes.

“Here drink that. You will feel better after.” He told him with a smile on his so perfect formed lips. Grateful Lando took the warm cup into his hands for some minutes, soaked up the heat, before he brought it with still shaking hands up to his lips and tried to take a sip all carefully.

Till he had emptied his tea, they were both quiet. From the corner of his eyes Carlos was watching the younger one and whenever he was looking away, Lando did eye him shyly.

He had some trouble to place the now empty cup onto the small table next to the couch, so the Spaniard quickly leaned forward to help him. Their fingers brushed lightly at each other and even when Carlos had already touched him so often tonight, it still caused his heart to jump inside his chest.

After the first shock was gone, Lando began to feel embarrassed and also stupid about what had happened, also about his many tears and that he had acted like a little baby. “Don’t feel this way, Lando. Everyone would have reacted the exact same way, if this had happened to them. It’s horrible, but you really shouldn’t feel ashamed. It’s just how your body reacted to it.”

Carefully the younger one nodded his head, too afraid about every too fast movement. Carlos was right, at least he did guess so. He had really made it once again to make him feel better with his words.

“Have the painkillers already done their work?” The older one still wanted to know, after he had eyed him closely. Not only the painkillers, but also the warm tea had made him feel better. Lando nodded his head and this time he could even add with words “Thank you so much. Carlos.” It felt pretty good to let his rescuer’s name roll over his tongue for the first time, it did taste sweet and his name did sound like music in his ears.

“No problem, little man. You were really just at the wrong place at the wrong time tonight. I’m sorry this happened to you.” The Spaniard let him know sincerely to which Lando could only nod his head. He was right. “But at least you were at the right place at the right time tonight.” Lando answered him also all truthfully and offered him the first smile for tonight.

The Spaniard looked almost frozen, while he watched the younger one’s cute smile, before he did finally response it with one of his gorgeous ones. Even when Lando had probably a concussion, he could still tell that the man in front of him was the most beautiful Spanish man, if not even from the whole world, he had ever seen. His appearance was breath-taking and caused his heart to beat even faster against his rips.

“Yeah, I’m also glad about that. But still I wish I could have got to you sooner. Three against one.” Carlos snorted still in disbelief. “These cowards. They did that without a reason, just because they were bored. And they even had to pick someone so..” The older one suddenly stopped then and even when he didn’t go on, Lando exactly knew what he had wanted to say. Someone so weak, small, thin, helpless like him. He knew it himself.

The Spaniard bit down onto his lip, he was sorry about what he had said or better about what he had almost said. He didn’t want to pull him down. Silence washed over them, it was almost uncomfortable quiet. Kind of nervous, Lando did play with the way too long sleeve of Carlos’ shirt, while he asked himself how in the world he should get home now.

First, he didn’t even know where exactly in Madrid he was, he still didn’t know the city that well and second, how should he make it all on his own back home in the middle of the night, while everything did still hurt so much?

Like the Spaniard could read his mind again, he asked him “Do you have someone to call and pick you up?” Unsure Lando bit down onto his lip and only by the thought that he didn’t have enough money with him to take himself a taxi, so he will have to walk the whole way, everything did hurt just even more.

Carlos eyed him for some moments, while Lando desperately tried to find a solution for his problem. Like the older one could read his thoughts once more, he always seemed to exactly know what he was thinking at the moment, he suggested well-meant “If you want, you can stay here for the night. You can sleep on the couch, take some hours of sleep first and tomorrow I will drive you home.”

Surprised Lando’s eyes snapped up to meet the Spaniard’s warm, caramel chocolate coloured once. “You would really do that?” Like it was the most normal thing in life to offer a complete stranger shelter for the night, Carlos nodded quickly his head. “Sure. It’s in the middle of the night, I would make myself self-reproaches if I would let you go now and if I’m serious, I’m way too tired to drive you home now. Just try to rest some hours first. I hope my couch is comfortable enough for that.”

Appreciative, the younger one nodded his head, before he whispered sincerely “That’s really very nice from you, Carlos. I don’t know what to say, except thank you. Thank you so much.” The Spaniard smiled over at him, telling him so he did it all with pleasure, he didn’t have to thank him for anything or to worry about it.

“Alright. I will get you a blanket then. If you need to go to the toilet, it’s the door next to the bathroom.” With that Carlos did disappear into another room, which was probably his bedroom. Maybe he was right and he should really go to the toilet before he will go to sleep.

God, it did hurt so much. Every movement he made, even the one where he actually didn’t need much force. The Brit did hiss out and flinch together almost every second, could only move very slowly and when he looked down at his body he already spotted the first bruises.

When he came back into the living room, Carlos had already prepared his bed for the night. All carefully, almost lovingly, he placed and even kneaded the pillow, till it looked comfortable enough for him. Just then Lando saw, that it wasn’t just a blanket he had got him, it was even a warm duvet, probably the second one from his own bed.

Something in his belly began to tingle by that thought and he couldn’t wait any more to wrap himself into it. “Do you need anything else?” Carlos asked, while he looked satisfied at his work, but his smile quickly faded away, when he saw Lando limping closer and let himself fall onto the couch in struggle.

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you.” He answered and got a smile from the older one in response. “Alright. I will just go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Good night, Lando.” Carlos did inform him and after Lando had also wished him good night, the older one disappeared into his bathroom and moments later the water of the shower was audible.

Still a little exhausted and too afraid to move yet and cause even more pain, the Brit kept sitting still and thought about what had happened, since he had left the bar. He could call himself more than just lucky that Carlos had crossed his way and had helped him. He had even taken care of him, a complete stranger to him and had offered him a shelter in his own four walls for the night.

Lando was the unlucky wretch and at the same time the lucky one in just one night. He was still sitting straight onto the couch, looked at some random point in front of himself and had neither heard that the water of the shower had stopped nor that Carlos had opened all quietly the bathroom door and just wanted to cross the living room with light steps, when he saw him like that.

“What’s wrong, little man? Can’t you sleep?” He asked, while he eyed him worriedly. Lando shook his head and answered “No. Not yet.” It wasn’t his intention to hold his rescuer up from his well-deserved sleep, but still the Spaniard got over to him and took place on the other end of the couch.

Lando could take a nose of his so good smelling shampoo and from the corner of his eyes he eyed his still lightly wet hair and the drop running down one of his hairs strains. Carlos was wearing his pyjama now and looked so soft and cuddly.

“You don’t have to stay. It’s alright, really. I will probably fall asleep at one point.” Lando told him with a bad conscience, because he had already done so much for him. “It’s okay. I think I also can’t fall asleep just yet.” Carlos did inform him, before they both went silent again.

Lando’s eyes looked around the room he was currently sitting and he had to admit, that the Spaniard had good taste. His eyes finally spotted the PlayStation next to his TV and while he kept on staring at it, he asked himself what Carlos did enjoy to play.

“I normally play FIFA. It’s actually the only game I have.” The older one let him know and by now Lando really asked himself if he could really read his thoughts. Understanding the Brit nodded his head, while he told him “I prefer to play car games and also more on my PC.”

Now it was Carlos time to nod his head, before they both got quiet again. Before the silence around them could get uncomfortable, he asked and his voice did sound so excited suddenly, even when it was in the middle of the night “Do you want to play one game?”

“Are you sure?” Lando asked him surprised and watched Carlos how he already went over to start his PlayStation and pick up two controllers. “Why not? We both can’t sleep yet.” He kept it to himself that some distraction was probably good for him, especially before falling asleep. Lando just shouldn’t think about what had happened to him all the time.

“But I’m not pretty good at it. I actually don’t really know how it works.” The younger one told him a little desperately and overwhelmed, when he got the controller placed into his hands. “Don’t worry, I will show you. Haven’t played since a longer time myself.”

And so Lando ended up to play some FIFA in the middle of the night, in a stranger’s flat, next to a very handsome looking man, which could actually be a Spanish model and he really had to question himself if he was really that straight like he had always thought he was. Never ever had he believed it, if someone had told him so a few hours ago. But yeah, here he was.

And Lando had to admit, that he had actually fun, even when he was awful in this game. But Carlos tried his best to show him how it did work and he also gave him some tips. Lando would lie if he would say he didn’t like the closeness and the way their hands did brush at each other, whenever the older one pulled over to show him something.

Normally he would have been maybe frustrated to lose every game, but he actually really wasn’t. He did enjoy the closeness to Carlos, admired his triumphant smile whenever he shot a goal and he also adored it, when he did speak in Spanish, even when it were mostly only swear words and he couldn’t understand anything.

They were currently doing already their fifth match, when Lando’s footballer did act strange and the Spaniard asked “Lando, what are you doing? That’s a new kind of defensive for me.” Because the younger one didn’t give him an answer, he looked over his shoulder and asked once more “Lando?”

He only got some soft snores in response, when he got it that he had fallen asleep, still with the controller between his hands. Carlos smiled to himself, he was grateful he had finally fallen asleep without thinking about what had happened, before he turned off the PlayStation and took the controller out of the Brit’s hands.

All carefully, because he knew just ever bone inside his small body must hurt him badly at the moment, Carlos lifted his legs up onto the couch and gently he placed the duvet over his sleeping body. He watched the way Lando snuggled himself against the duvet, admired the noises of comfort he made and watched how Lando almost buried his nose into the pillow underneath him.

While Carlos did so, he had to smile to himself. Lando was such a lovingly, sweet, young man. How could these guys do that to him? Carlos would have never been able to hurt him and he was still pretty angry at himself that he hadn’t got there sooner to help and rescue him.

But in the end, everything had still ended well, even when he wished to have been able to pretend him from the whole pain. Relieved about that Lando was sleeping deep, the Spaniard also finally got to bed.

The next morning, Lando woke up to a delicious smell. The first thing he asked himself was why it did smell that good in his flat? He was living alone, so who was cooking in his kitchen? He didn’t really care, as long as he got a plate from the so delicious smelling food.

But when he finally opened slowly his eyes, he had to notice in horror that this here wasn’t his bed. Actually he wasn’t laying in any bed at all. He had slept on a couch, in a living room, which definitely wasn’t his, but still looked familiar to him.

Still a little afraid about where he was, Lando wanted to pull the warm duvets over his nose to hide himself under it, but his whole body, from his fingertips down to his toes, did hurt by that small movement and he hissed out in pain. And then he remembered about everything again.

About last evening, his study friends, the bar they were, his way to the subway, the three men punching him almost unconscious. And Carlos, his rescuer. Lando daydreamed about his warm, chocolate eyes, his gently hands and his gorgeous smile and the way his own name did sound coming from those smooth lips.

He could also still remember about their FIFA matches, but he really couldn’t remember any more that they had stopped or when he had fallen asleep. Probably, he had dozed off during a game and he was sure he could blame Carlos again for wrapping him into the duvet.

But even after everything the Spaniard had already done for him and the way he had treated him, Lando did still begin to panic, when his still from sleep drunken brain came to the decision, that he was in stranger’s flat, anywhere in Madrid, he didn’t exactly know where, he was injured and he didn’t have a mobile phone any more.

What if Carlos won’t let him go? What if he will kidnap him to somewhere else where really no one will ever find him? What if he will capture him inside here? What if he will hurt or maybe even kill him?

No, no, no. Lando tried to calm down himself. Carlos won’t do that, he was sure about that, not after last night. He was sure he won’t ever hurt him and why should he first save him in the subway, just to kill him hours later? And what kind of kidnapper made his captive such delicious smelling breakfast?

No, he really didn’t have to worry about that. Carlos was one of the good once, a decent man. Better he should try to relax again and take some more deep inhales from the so delicious smelling duvet.

Yes, that was definitely the Spaniard’s scent everywhere on it. Somehow his scent calmed him down again, while he closed his eyes and daydreamed about his gorgeous face. After some more minutes sniffing at the fabric, Lando tried to get up, even when he was already damn afraid about the pain he will receive now.

He hissed out, did bite down onto his lip to suppress a whine, while he covered the two spots, which did hurt the most, with his hands. Like an old man he made his way under pain over the door, Carlos had probably closed it, so he couldn’t hear him work inside the kitchen.

Still all sleepily, Lando rubbed his eyes, when the older one did spot him in the door way. “Morning, little man. I hope you like ham and eggs for breakfast.” He told him over the hotplate, before he looked at his sleepy body, especially his wild curls and smirked to himself.

Lando had to stop then everything he did, even when it was just breathing and blinking, but he had to take in the Spaniard in front of him. Carlos did look amazing this beautiful Sunday morning.

He was wearing sweatpants, a white shirt and no socks. His hair was allowed to be just the way it wanted to be, all smooth and it did literally shine in the sun coming through the window. Lando determined, that Carlos should never ever shave, because he was looking stunning with his stubbles.

He looked so much more gorgeous, if that was even possible, in the daylight. Lando was speechless and his cheeks heated up only because of his presence. Carlos was way too handsome to be real or legal.

“Morning. That smells pretty delicious, Carlos.” The younger one told him with a still from sleep filled voice. Also his belly did agree with him, when it began to growl all loudly, so even Carlos heard it. He giggled in response and told him “I just need three more minutes. You can go and wash yourself, if you want. Where the bathroom is, you already know.”

Agreeing Lando nodded his head, before he turned around and made his way over to the bathroom. He made a quick stop by the toilet and finally washed his face with some ice cold water. All carefully he rubbed himself dry and Lando did almost scream out in shock, when he saw himself in the mirror.

He looked horrible, like he was right out of an action movie with way too much fight scenes. God, he looked like a punching back, someone had used by his last fit of rage. Almost, he hadn’t recognized himself.

His lips were opened, his left eye looked swollen and will probably get all kind of colours in the next days. On his cheeks were wounds as well and on his forehead, under the plaster Carlos had put there yesterday, must be the laceration, he had talked about.

The cold water and also the shock about his look-like, had made him wide awake. After he had tried to tame his wild curls as good as possible, he slowly limped back into the kitchen, just in time when Carlos placed the plates of the delicious breakfast onto the dining table.

“Great timing, little man. Come on, sit down before it will get cold.” Lando didn’t let himself tell so twice, when he took place at the closest chair. Carlos did treat him like an old friend, like they already know each other their whole lives long, even when they were actually still stranger.

Just one night spending on a stranger’s couch didn’t make you friends. Right!? But why did it feel this way for Lando then? And something deep inside himself told him, that the Spaniard felt the same way.

“Do you also want some coffee?” The Spaniard asked over his shoulder, while the coffee machine was audible in the background. “No, thank you. I don’t drink coffee.” The Brit answered him, while he licked over his lips by the view he got and also the smell, and this time he didn’t mean Carlos. “Oh, alright. What else would you like to drink then?”

Shyly Lando shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t want to make him even more circumstances than he had already caused. “I don’t know. Do you maybe have some milk?” The younger one finally asked with a small voice. He would probably kill someone to get a good class of milk right now.

“Milk?!” Carlos repeated and chuckled to himself. Lando could feel his cheeks burn, maybe he should have better kept quiet and drank some coffee, even when he wouldn’t have been able to close his eyes for one second tonight.

The Spaniard got his discomfort and he seemed to have pity with him, when he stopped to giggle and asked like he didn’t think this was funny and very sweet at the same time. “Sure. How do you want your milk, little man? Warm or cold?”

“Cold, of course. Who drinks warm milk? It’s disgusting.” Lando asked back with a cheeky smile and this time he wasn’t feeling ashamed, when Carlos began to laugh. In contrast, he felt good to be able to make him smile. Because of him he was giggling and it warmed up Lando’s heart.

“Alright. One class of cold milk comes your way. Here you are.” Carlos placed the big class of the so delicious looking white liquid in front of his nose, before he sat down opposite him. All seriously again, Lando just had to tell him “Thank you, Carlos. You didn’t have to do that, I have already made you enough circumstance.”

“It’s just some milk and I didn’t even have to make it warm.” The Spaniard said like it was nothing and maybe it really was, but for Lando it was the world. “Not only the milk, also the breakfast here, that you have let me sleep on your couch, that you have taken such good care of me. Just everything.”

“Don’t worry, it’s alright, little man. And now eat.” Carlos winked over the table at him and Lando was frozen for some moments, because this small gesture had taken his breathe away and he suddenly felt all hot. Only when the delicious smell of the breakfast made its way into his nose again, he woke up from his trance and also finally began to eat.

God, this breakfast here did taste as delicious as it smells and maybe because he was that hungry after everything, but for Lando he had never eaten anything better in his life before and the cold milk was just the coronation of all this.

They were half through their breakfast, had eaten in silence till now, when Carlos asked seriously interested “How do you feel today?” Lando was currently drinking from his milk and actually he felt better at the moment, but still he answered the Spaniard when he pulled the glass down again “Like a look.”

Even when the older one had pity with him, he still chuckled and gave him a compassionate look. Only then Lando saw the older once knuckles. They were opened as well and looked all red and swollen, probably from when he had punched the three men yesterday.

“You are also injured.” He noted in shock and he felt even worse instantly. Carlos had even got hurt because of him. Lando hadn’t wanted that. But the Spaniard quickly tried to calm him down, when he said all unconcerned “Don’t worry, that’s nothing. It doesn’t even hurt.”

But still Lando kept eyeing his hand with a frown. He was so under shock yesterday and had only thought about himself, that he hadn’t even noticed that the older one was injured as well. “Really, Lando. Compared to your injures, it’s really nothing. Nothing you have to worry or feel sorry about. It’s not even your fault, you know that.”

Even when the Brit did nod his head understanding, Carlos still saw in his expression that he made himself accusations. So he quickly asked to take those thoughts away from him

“How did this all even happen? Why were you all alone in the subway in the middle of the night?” Carlos wanted to know next, even when he was himself all alone there yesterday. But Lando got it, there was a big difference between the two of them.

So he finally told him how everything did lead to the fight, the raid. Curiously the older one listened to his story and also didn’t interrupt him, when they came to the part where Carlos had saved him. Because he kept quiet, Lando added “I don’t know why something like this just had to happen to me. Maybe because I attract it. I really hate every sort of violence. It comes from my dad. When I was little he..”

Lando had to stop then. Just thinking about the time back when his parents weren’t divorced and he was still an innocence child, caused some tears building up in his eyes. It wasn’t his intention to tell a stranger about his problems, actually he had never told anyone about it before.

But something made him feel so safe around Carlos and he felt like he could trust him everything, because he will always listen to him. Lando felt so understood and accepted like never before in his life.

Of course, the Spaniard got his state and he made a note to keep it to himself, that his biggest hobby was boxing. It was his passion and also the reason why he was able to help Lando. Actually he had just come from a fight, when he had saved him. He really didn’t want to scare Lando with that, especially after he had told him he hated every kind of violence.

“Hey, it’s okay, little man. I mean, it’s not okay what your father has done to you or these bastards yesterday, but you still haven’t broken. It has only made you stronger and you can be pretty proud about yourself for that.”

When Carlos also offered him a warm smile, Lando did finally response it and answered all grateful “Thank you, Carlos. You are really nice.” The Spaniard had to admit, that he really adored his cute smile and he liked it way more to see him happy.

“And you are very cute, little man.” The words were falling over his lips, before he was even aware of them. Shocked about his own choice of words, Carlos had to watch how Lando’s cheeks did heat up, which only made him even cuter than he already was before.

They did end their breakfast in silence and while Carlos had quickly placed the dirty dishes into the sink, Lando had folded the duvet on the couch, he had spent the night onto, as well as he could. He also jolted his pillow, it was the at least thing he could do.

The Spaniard finally drove him home. Lando was still wearing his clothes, because they have thrown his old clothes already into the bin. “It’s here.” The younger one pointed at the house to his right. After the Spaniard had parked his car on the roadside, Lando looked one more time over into his beautiful eyes.

They did take his breath away like every time and he almost forgot about what he had wanted to say. “Thank you again for everything you have done for me. I really, really owe you something.” Lando told him all sincerely and best he wanted to hug him, but he kept himself together and stayed still on his seat.

“Really, no problem. If I wouldn’t have done it with pleasure, I wouldn’t have done it at all. Don’t worry and you also don’t owe me anything. Just promise me to take care of yourself.” Promising, Lando nodded his head wildly and with shiny eyes he beamed up at the older one.

“It was really nice to meet you, Carlos.” The young Brit offered him his hand, which he did shake instantly and with a nice pressure. “The pleasure was all mine, little man.” Maybe their handshake did last one second too long and Lando did miss his touch, his warmth instantly in the moment it was gone.

Like always, his own body was on fire and at the same time also under electricity, whenever Carlos did touch him. One last time he looked up at him and gave him one of his sweetest smile, before he opened the door and climbed slowly outside.

“Goodbye, Carlos.” Lando said and he tried to sound not as sad as he did feel at the moment. He didn’t want to say goodbye to him. It felt like he knew Carlos already his whole life long, like he was his only friend on this world.

“Chau, little man.” The Brit heard his cute Spanish accent for one more time, before he closed the door and got carefully into the direction of his front door. First he had really thought he had imagined it, but when Lando turned around and saw that Carlos had pulled down the window and leaned half over the passenger seat to watch him, he got it that he had really heard him calling his name.

A smile was playing on the younger once lips, because he was able to have at least some more moments with the good-looking Spaniard. He also accepted, that he had to limp all the way back.

When Lando was finally close enough, he held himself onto the car’s door and looked inside to him. Carlos told him with a soft smile on his lips “I have almost forgotten about it. Here, your phone. I know it’s broken, but I still thought you maybe want it back.”

“Thanks. Yeah, maybe I can still safe some files from the memory card.” Lando meant and looked all confused, when he noticed the yellow post-it note on the back of his phone.

Before he could even ask himself what these numbers did mean and how this note had even got there, Carlos gave him all the answers, when he announced “That’s my number. Just in case you should be in trouble one day again, little man.”

Lando beamed at him in response and latest now he really wanted to hug him. Understanding he nodded his head and promised “Yes, I definitely will.” Carlos smiled that gorgeous way back at and when the younger one had taken two steps away from his car, even when he actually didn’t even to, he told him “See you, little man.”

Lando made some more steps backwards, while he held his broken phone with the phone number of his rescuer close to his heart, like it was the most precious thing he did own. Because he was afraid to tip over his own feet or crash into someone, he finally turned around and pulled his keys out.

When he looked over his shoulder, Lando noticed that Carlos still hadn’t driven away, like he wanted to make sure he will get home all safe. The younger one finally waved at him, before he disappeared into the staircase and the Spaniard finally made his own way.

Still all dreamily, Lando walked up to his flat and after he had closed the door behind himself, he leaned against it and thought to himself that Carlos’ number will be the first one he will save in his new phone.


End file.
